


止痛药

by mendle



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mild exhibitionism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendle/pseuds/mendle
Summary: Pasta第一反应是惊慌失措，心脏砰砰狂跳。然后因为小鸟崽子们存在的目的就是让老鸟们生活凄惨，他吃吃地笑出声，Charlie——保佑他，有着同样糟糕的恶趣味——趴在他大腿上无声地笑得脊背颤抖。Pasta和他对视了一眼。





	止痛药

Pasta躺在床上，看着Charlie帮他绑好冰袋，“谢了，Chuckie，你最好了。”  
谢天谢地，队医最终确定Pasta被撞到的膝盖只是有些肿胀而已，问题不算严重。他真的不希望他们再把刚刚降下来的止痛药剂量又升上去。  
Charlie亲了亲他的额角，“晚安，阳光。”  
“抱抱？”  
Charlie耸肩，“我不觉得能找到一个姿势抱着你却不压到你的伤。”  
Pasta低头看自己身上大片青紫斑驳的瘀伤，从打枫叶开始时他就是对方冲撞的头号目标，加上止痛药让他反应迟钝，很多时候来不及躲闪，现在他身上没多少地方是完好的。但是，他抽了抽鼻子，“我想要抱抱……”  
他就是在撒娇嘛，告他啊。  
Charlie好笑地摇头，“好吧，好吧，”他总是会满足Pasta的要求。他摘下眼镜放在床头柜上，在Pasta旁边躺下，“来吧，你自己找个不会痛的姿势。”  
Pasta有点儿想当小勺子，Charlie的抱抱很棒，而且不会给背上的瘀伤施加太多压力。他指挥着Charlie移动自己，小心不要压到肋骨附近的大片瘀伤，同时不要踢掉冰袋。终于Pasta满意了，将头枕在Charlie肩膀上，让他温暖的怀抱笼罩自己，心满意足地叹了口气闭上眼睛。  
过了一会儿他哀叹，“我讨厌他们减少止痛药的用量。”痛到根本睡不着。  
“前天你还在抱怨他们给了你太多的止痛药。”  
太多的止痛药让他几乎无法感知到球杆的反馈，也让他情绪低落。“都很讨厌。”  
“抱歉，宝宝，再忍耐一下，队医说你恢复的很好。你想要我给你口交吗？”  
呃呃呃呃呃呃，这个话题转换之快令Pasta头晕，是怎么从温柔安抚一秒变成色情下流的？  
“啊？”他口齿伶俐的回答。  
“高潮是最好的止痛药。”Charlie的手指暗示的撩拨着Pasta小腹的毛发，“你想要吗？”  
他想要吗，Pasta居然没像每一个二十出头的毛头小伙一样听到性就欲火焚身，而是认真的思考了五秒钟之后可怜巴巴的回答，“我不觉得我能性奋得起来。”止痛药总是让他性趣缺缺，另一个讨厌的负面影响。  
“小可怜，”Charlie窃笑，“要试试看吗？就算站不起来我也保证不会嘲笑你。”  
小混蛋，Pasta报复性的肘了他一下，故意用挑衅的语气说，“来啊，Chuckie，秀一下你的口活儿有多棒。”  
“如果你想要别人给你口这可不是好态度，难怪你总是被人甩。”Charlie嘴上吐槽着，手上却小心翼翼地帮Pasta平躺在床上，在他身前跪下。  
笨蛋。Pasta故作满不在乎的样子回答，“谁让你对我那么容易呢，我都不需要努力。”  
Charlie抽打了他没有撞伤的那侧胯部一下，但是没有反驳。他舔了舔嘴唇，低下头。  
“哦……操，Chuckie。”  
他怎么会忘了Charlie的嘴巴有多棒，他怎么觉得自己会没性致，他是撞坏脑袋了吗。操操操，他看着Charlie浅浅地吞吐了几次之后毫不费力地把他整个吞了下去，闭着眼睛鼻尖蹭着他的耻毛，太热辣了，这就像是天堂。  
“你太容易了，宝宝。”Charlie把Pasta的阴茎吐出来，坏笑的看着他一脸迷乱，把他之前说的话摔回他脸上。  
Pasta小声的喵呜着，手胡乱拍打着Charlie的头发，想把他得意洋洋的脸重新按回自己的阴茎上，最好永远都别离开。  
“宝宝你太棒了，你就是为此而生的，想要你一直一直口我。”好吧好吧他是性奋过头在胡言乱语，但这不能怪他，如果他有个口活儿排行榜的话Charlie绝对会屠榜，他甚至都不用玩什么特别花哨的就能让Pasta爽翻。  
也可能因为Pasta对他就是那么容易。  
Pasta爽得眼球向上翻，胯部不由自主地小幅度地向上挺动。Charlie的大手按住他的腰，将他固定在床上，“悠着点儿，宝宝，如果你因为我给你口而伤势加重，Zee会杀了我的。”  
这真不公平，明明Charlie才是给他深喉的那一个，Pasta感觉整个房间里都快要没有空气了，他的气息却一丝不乱。Pasta气喘吁吁地指控，“第一，Zee才不会杀了你，他一定会觉得是我带坏你，然后杀了我。第二，不要在床上提Zee的名字，我要吓软了。”  
Charlie吃吃地笑，因为他备受Zee宠爱，才不会像是其他人那样对传奇又敬又畏。Pasta不满地用脚趾踩了踩他鼓胀的内裤，满意地听到他低咒了一声，所以他并不像是表面上那样不为所动嘛，“继续嘛。”  
“被宠坏的小坏蛋，”Charlie恶意地用薄薄的胡渣蹭他敏感的大腿内侧。Pasta又笑又叫，挣扎着想要躲开却被Charlie按着腰身不放，“放开，混蛋！操操操，Charlie，我恨死你了！”  
就在这时，靠近床板的墙壁突然传来一阵闷闷的敲打声，然后是Marchy模糊的吼声，“小声点儿，孩子们！”  
Pasta第一反应是惊慌失措，心脏砰砰狂跳。然后因为小鸟崽子们存在的目的就是让老鸟们生活凄惨，他吃吃地笑出声，Charlie——保佑他，有着同样糟糕的恶趣味——趴在他大腿上无声地笑得脊背颤抖。  
Pasta和他对视了一眼。  
Pasta挑眉，Charlie露出大大的笑容，低下头重新含住他。操，他这次是来真的了，就像是专业人士一样，Pasta甚至都不用假装大声呻吟，他是真的控制不住要叫出声，“操，宝宝，你的嘴，操操操，要被你弄死了。”  
Charlie——因为他是个混蛋——停下来喘息的时候用胡渣磨蹭Pasta的阴囊，Pasta尖叫，他要死了。  
“操你们的！”隔壁Marchy大吼。  
Pasta快要被波涛汹涌的快感淹没，近乎疯癫地大笑，“你做梦吧，Marshy！做梦！我的天啊Charlie！”  
隔壁传来什么东西撞击墙壁的声音，然后是房门被重重摔上的声音。有那么一会儿Pasta以为Marchy真的要找上门来了，但最终什么都没有发生。他一定是去找Bergy抱怨了。  
很快这点零碎的念头就被狂风骤雨般的快感所吞没，Pasta意识模糊地抓着Charlie的头发，发出哭泣般的呜咽声，绷紧核心肌肉胯部向上快速挺动。这一次Charlie没有阻止他，放松喉咙让他操干自己的嘴巴，那么火热，那么紧致，紧紧包裹着他……  
有那么一会儿Pasta失去了意识。当他恢复过来的时候，Charlie已经帮他固定好被踢掉的冰袋，在他身旁重新躺下了。Pasta半梦半醒地蹭过去把自己塞进Charlie怀里，他喜欢抱抱，尤其是性爱过后的抱抱，他迷迷糊糊地蹭着Charlie的肩膀，凑过去胡乱的亲吻他的嘴唇，在他唇齿间尝到了自己的味道。  
“你想要……”Pasta伸手想要摸索Charlie下身，被他抓住了手腕。  
“想要你睡过去，而不是把你弄醒。”Charlie亲了亲他的鼻尖，不知怎的Pasta感觉那比任何动作都要亲昵。Charlie抓着他的手放在自己腰间，“你可以明天早上再回报我，宝宝。”  
那听起来很不错。Pasta抽了抽鼻子，闭上沉重的眼帘，在Charlie平静有力的心跳声中沉入梦乡。

覆盆子蛋糕还是樱桃的，Pasta站在自助餐柜台前纠结。也许他可以两样都要，季后赛期间球员体重掉太快，训练师会对甜点睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
“嗨，Pasta！”  
Pasta条件反射地转过头，被泼了一脸冰冷粘稠的白色液体。  
“活该，小混蛋！！”Marchy耀武扬威的喊道，四下响起稀稀落落的笑声。  
Pasta伸出舌头舔了舔，呃呃呃呃呃，酸奶，待会儿弄干净胡子会是件麻烦事。Pasta叹气，放下餐盘扑过去给Marchy锁喉，顺便把酸奶蹭到他身上。  
旁边从头到尾目睹一切却没有警告Pasta而是拿着手机录像的Charlie窃笑，Marchy一边挣扎着想要推开Pasta的脸一边冲他吼，“下一个是你，臭小子，别以为我不知道是哪个Charlie。”  
路过取餐的Coyle一脸无辜。Charlie耸肩，“不知道你在说什么，Marshy，一大早就这么暴躁，是昨晚没睡好吗？”  
Pasta笑到抱不住气急败坏的Marchy，让他挣脱开来冲过去追杀Charlie。Charlie“噢噢噢噢”叫着躲到Bergy身后拿他当挡箭牌，和Marchy隔着Bergy互相攻击。Bergy，一如既往的圣人，摇了摇头端坐着不动如山。  
队友们看热闹不嫌事大的起着哄，Bruce翻了翻白眼，见怪不怪的继续吃早餐，Pasta接过Heinen——因为他大概是球队里唯一一个好孩子——递过来的毛巾，擦掉脸上的酸奶。  
JD撞了撞他的肩膀，以一种阴谋般的语气问，“你这回又做了什么？”  
“我是真的不知道，兄弟。”Pasta庄严保证，“我猜Marshy只是做了个噩梦。”


End file.
